<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do we know each other? by Orihimechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215723">Do we know each other?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orihimechan/pseuds/Orihimechan'>Orihimechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orihimechan/pseuds/Orihimechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus aveva la terribile abitudine di non memorizzare i numeri in rubrica.<br/>Non se ne era mai preoccupato più di tanto, liquidando sempre la faccenda con una scrollata di spalle fin troppo teatrale.<br/>Un giorno però sbaglia numero di telefono e si imbatte in uno sconosciuto dall'aria interessante.</p><p>Cosa succede quando una telefonata – apparentemente – sbagliata si rivela essere quella che state aspettando da tutta la vita?<br/>Magnus sta per scoprirlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do we know each other?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>New York, 9 luglio 2012.</em>
</p>
<p> <br/>
 </p>
<p>Alec fissò il numero che lampeggiava sullo schermo del suo cellulare e rispose dubbioso &lt;&lt; pronto? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Si può sapere dove diavolo eri finito? &gt;&gt; tuonò burbera una voce maschile che non riconobbe.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo aggrottò il sopracciglia e provò a rispondere ma la persona che aveva telefonato aveva ripreso a parlare senza dargliene il tempo.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non solo ieri sera hai avuto il coraggio di combinarmi un appuntamento con quella piovra ambulante di Rajhi e le sue orribili magliette, ma stamattina non ti sei neanche degnato di rispondere a quel dannato telefono! &gt;&gt; urlò, mitragliandolo di informazioni che Alec non riuscì proprio ad afferrare &lt;&lt; è la quinta volta che provo a chiamarti, e mentre ti aspettavo sono stato costretto ad uscire e fare shopping! &gt;&gt;  continuò poi l'uomo, senza dare il minimo segno di voler realmente sentire le ipotetiche scuse della persona contro cui si stava scagliando &lt;&lt; lo sai che sono un tipo sensibile. Certe cose non possono essere ignorate. E poi lo shopping compulsivo terapeutico mi aiuta a sciogliere i nervi, specialmente dopo ieri. Te lo dico subito - così non sarò costretto a sentire le tue inutili e tediose lamentele dopo - ho comprato un paio di camice hawaiane meravigliose. Ed anche un costume kaki &gt;&gt; fece una pausa &lt;&lt; sto parlando del colore, non il frutto, se la tua mente inutile ed insulsa se lo sta chiedendo &gt;&gt; poi sospirò &lt;&lt; ad ogni modo, potrei comprarti un pareo maculato e fartelo indossare, magari sabato prossimo. Sai, per farti perdonare del trauma che mi hai inflitto. Avrà gravi ripercussioni sulla mia vita, lo sai vero? &gt;&gt; </p>
<p>Alec, che stava camminando indisturbato lungo le vie della sua città si era bloccato in mezzo alla strada e aveva allargato gli occhi per la sorpresa &lt;&lt; chiedo scusa, ci conosciamo? &gt;&gt; disse poi, sinceramente sconvolto.</p>
<p>Si sentì un rumore in sottofondo e poi un fruscio &lt;&lt; simpatico quanto una puzzola in una stanza senza finestre, Raphael &gt;&gt; rispose l'altro per niente risentito.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non mi chiamo Raphael &gt;&gt; lo corresse subito il ragazzo.</p>
<p>L'uomo al telefono rimase in silenzio per una manciata di secondi &lt;&lt; sicuro &gt;&gt; concordò poi scettico &lt;&lt; preferisci Massimo Decimo Meridio, comandante degli imbecilli di New York e generale dell'esercito degli eunuchi? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Più qualcosa come Alec &gt;&gt; si limitò a rispondere l'altro</p>
<p>Dalla cornetta sopraggiunse un sospiro esasperato &lt;&lt; soffri per caso di disturbo della personalità multipla? No perché, ho già abbastanza problemi nella mia vita non posso sopportare anche i tuoi &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non che io sappia &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Un altro sospiro dalla cornetta &lt;&lt; Dovevo lasciarti annegare quell'infausto giorno di sei anni fa, in Messico. Me ne pento ogni giorno, sappilo &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non è vero. Hai detto di avere un animo sensibile &gt;&gt; gli suggerì Alec, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per aver deciso di dare la corda ad un mentecatto del genere.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; L'ho detto. Ma sono anche estremamente volubile e capriccioso, a volte. E tu non mi aiuti. Piuttosto, hai una voce strana stamattina &gt;&gt; disse meditabondo l'uomo al telefono.</p>
<p>Alec lanciò un rapido sguardo al gazebo di un bar che costeggiava la strada e decise di andare a sedersi per ordinare qualcosa di fresco. Non rispose tuttavia, si limitò solo a schiarirsi la voce e lasciare all'interlocutore sconosciuto la possibilità di trarre le dovute conclusioni.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Raphael Santiago &gt;&gt; sbottò quello poco dopo &lt;&lt; avrai mica avuto una tresca con qualcuno? &gt;&gt; indagò &lt;&lt; magari ieri sera? &gt;&gt; domandò poi, alzando di un'ottava il tono di voce.</p>
<p>Alec decise che era arrivato il momento di porre bene a quella conversazione assurda &lt;&lt; senti &gt;&gt; disse &lt;&lt; credo proprio tu abbia sbagliato numero &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Dall'altra parte sentì un altro rumore, poi un'imprecazione piuttosto colorita &lt;&lt; eh no, caro il mio emigrato! Con me non attacca. Sono troppo furbo per lasciarmi abbindolare dai tuoi stupidi giochi da scolaretta &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo sollevò gli occhiali da sole sulla testa e con due dita si massaggiò lentamente l'attaccatura del naso &lt;&lt; ascolta, mi dispiace immensamente per le tue disavventure, sono certo che troverai un modo per riprenderti ma hai commesso un errore, non sono il tuo amico &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Seguì un'altra manciata di secondi di silenzio &lt;&lt; sei credibile come un elefante in perizoma durante una sfilata di Dior &gt;&gt; disse poi l'interlocutore sconosciuto di Alec &lt;&lt; e sei anche un pessimo credente. La tua adorata Bibbia non parla di qualcosa come ' aiuta il prossimo tuo come te stesso' ? &gt;&gt; domandò</p>
<p>Il ragazzo inarcò le sopracciglia &lt;&lt; sono piuttosto sicuro che risolvere i tuoi melodrammi non sia tra le priorità delle Sacre Scritture &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Stronzate &gt;&gt; tubò l'altro alzando il tono di voce &lt;&lt; hai abbandonato il tuo prezioso - e sottolineo anche unico - amico in balia di quel parassita rivoltante per trastullarti con un uccello sicuramente ordinario e - sono sicuro - assolutamente scadente. Oh, spero proprio ti sia venuta la clamidia! &gt;&gt; concluse risentito. </p>
<p>Alec tossicchiò, dandosi piccoli colpetti sul petto per evitare di affogarsi con la sua stessa saliva.</p>
<p>Se avesse avuto quella persona davanti sarebbe sicuramente arrossito fin sopra i capelli balbettando frasi sconnesse e torturandosi le mani profondamente imbarazzato, avrebbe poi pregato il cielo e la terra di farlo scomparire almeno fino a quando tutto fosse tornato alla normalità.</p>
<p>Quella conversazione aveva raggiunto scenari che il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai immaginato, neanche se si fosse messo d'impegno.</p>
<p>Il fatto che Alec ignorasse completamente chi fosse il misterioso uomo dall'altra parte del telefono aiutava. Gli permetteva di fingere una fiducia in se stesso che generalmente non possedeva.</p>
<p>Deglutì, cercando di darsi un contegno e chiuse gli occhi &lt;&lt; t-te .. te ne intendi di volatili &gt;&gt; lo stuzzicò, ostentando una sicurezza che non era da lui.</p>
<p>L'uomo emise un chiaro segno di stizza &lt;&lt; puoi scommetterci, clandestino dei miei stivali. Ma non pensare di passarla liscia così facilmente. Tu e Ragnor questa volta avete superato il limite! &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ragnor? &gt;&gt; disse allora Alec mentre faceva cenno ad un cameriere di avvicinarsi. Indicò una spremuta d'arancia sul menù e lo ringraziò con il capo quando questi sparì con la sua ordinazione.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non fare il finto tonto. Lo so benissimo che eravate d'accordo. Se proprio volevate combinarmi un appuntamento potevi almeno preoccuparti di trovarne uno con un minino di senso estetico. Siete delle brutte persone &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec rise &lt;&lt; non dirmi che indossava i calzini con le infradito? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Raphael Santiago che fa una battuta &gt;&gt; tubò l'altro &lt;&lt; è decisamente un giorno da ricordare questo. Il tuo appuntamento di ieri sera doveva proprio saperci fare con la bocca &gt;&gt; ritorse maligno &lt;&lt; come hai detto che si chiama? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo arrossì nell'udire la colorita affermazione dell'uomo, poi avvicinò la mano al bicchiere ghiacciato che il cameriere aveva gentilmente posizionato sul tavolino &lt;&lt; Non l'ho detto &gt;&gt; rispose prima di berne un sorso.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Sputa fuori quel nome, infame profugo che non sei altro. Oppure giuro che non ti farò mai più rubare dalla mia scorta di alcolici, quant'è vero che mi chiamo Magnus Bane! &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec raddrizzò subito le spalle interessato, contento di poter finalmente dare un nome a quella voce vulcanica e tremendamente magnetica &lt;&lt; le minacce non sono mai state un ottimo espediente &gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ridimmelo tra qualche settimana, quando busserai strisciando alla porta del mio loft per un bicchierino di tequila! &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si passa una mano tra i capelli corvini e accennò un sorriso &lt;&lt; dopo aver rotto con il mio presunto ragazzo? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Quindi lo ammetti? &gt;&gt; gli domandò Magnus risollevando il tono di voce</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ho detto presunto &gt;&gt; puntualizzò Alec &lt;&lt; semplici congetture &gt;&gt; poi bevve un altro sorso di spremuta ghiacciata. Le goccioline di acqua cadevano lungo il bicchiere inumidendo la sua mano.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; La giurisprudenza non è mai stata il tuo forte, Raphael. Smettila di fingerti intelligente e rassegnati al fatto che l'umanità sarà costretta a sopportare la tua mediocrità &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ho basato la mia tesi di laurea su un argomento del genere in effetti &gt;&gt; disse Alec spostandosi il telefono da un orecchio all'altro</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Il titolo? &gt;&gt; domandò Magnus per niente impressionato &lt;&lt; ' Le strategie della corte penale contro l'inettitudine degli stranieri ' ? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; ' Crimini contro l'umanità ed il tribunale penale internazionale ' &gt;&gt; rispose semplicemente Alec. </p>
<p>Dall'altra parte della cornetta sentì Magnus trattenere il respiro &lt;&lt; tu non sei Raphael! &gt;&gt; urlò dopo minuti di silenzio interminabili.</p>
<p> &lt;&lt; No &gt;&gt; </p>
<p>Magnus rimase di nuovo in silenzio &lt;&lt; allora chi sei? &gt;&gt; indagò</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Alec &gt;&gt; rispose genuinamente</p>
<p>L'uomo - non tanto più - sconosciuto trattenne nuovamente il respiro &lt;&lt; quello era davvero il tuo nome? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Così dice il mio certificato di nascita &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Magnus sospirò teatralmente &lt;&lt; piacere di averti conosciuto, Alec. Io sono Magnus &gt;&gt; si presentò poi, per niente imbarazzato &lt;&lt; so che posso esserti sembrato un tipo alquanto bizzarro però - in mia difesa - posso dire di aver avuto davvero una serata di merda ieri. Inoltre, eri anche piuttosto credibile nei panni di Raphael. Ma non preoccuparti, mi arrabbierò con lui anche per questo spiacevole malinteso, quando si degnerà di farsi vivo. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il moro abbozzò un timido sorriso &lt;&lt; quasi mi dispiace per lui &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non esserlo. È davvero una persona poco raccomandabile &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec rise &lt;&lt; eppure sei suo amico &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il suo interlocutore liberò un sospiro piuttosto melodrammatico &lt;&lt; lo faccio per l'umanità. Te l'ho detto, sono una persona dall'animo nobile. I casi umani mi impietosiscono &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ammirevole &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ed anche piuttosto splendido. Non per vantarmi ma non credo esista al mondo qualcuno in grado di superare la mia magnificenza &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Uhm .. &gt;&gt; snocciolò Alec, poi poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e fissò assorto i passanti &lt;&lt; suona piuttosto presuntuoso da parte tua, non credi? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Sto solo puntualizzando l'ovvio &gt;&gt; ribadì schiettamente Magnus &lt;&lt; bisogna dare ad Augusto quello che è di Augusto &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo &lt;&lt; si dice ' a Cesare quello che è di Cesare '! &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Magnus sbuffò &lt;&lt; cambia la forma ma non la sostanza, pasticcino &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo arricciò le labbra contrariato &lt;&lt; non sei un tipo che si lascia intimidire facilmente vero? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Sono tante cose in realtà &gt;&gt; rispose l'uomo con una punta di malizia &lt;&lt; ma la timidezza non è esattamente una caratteristica che mi appartiene &gt;&gt; </p>
<p>&lt;&lt; L'ho segnalato &gt;&gt; confermato subito Alec</p>
<p>Magnus liberò una risata genuina &lt;&lt; a causa del pareo maculato o dell'accenno all'elefante in perizoma? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec si morse il labbro inferiore &lt;&lt; decisamente per i pantaloni kaki &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ah! Voi uomini etero siete così pieni di pregiudizi! &gt;&gt; tubò con un tono di voce fin troppo drammatico</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si dice un disagio sulla sedia, grato di non essere visto in quel momento &lt;&lt; punto primo &gt;&gt; disse con i modi che in genere utilizzava per sgridare suo fratello Max &lt;&lt; neanche il tuo amico apprezza il genere, a quanto sembra&gt;&gt; si inumidì le labbra &lt;&lt; e dalle tue accuse poco velate mi pare di aver capito che non è nemmeno etero &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Raphael odia l'universo intero e tutte le galassie annesse. Non sono nemmeno sicuro sia umano &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non mi pare una giustificazione valida &gt;&gt; ritorse subito Alec </p>
<p>Magnus fece un verso scandalizzato &lt;&lt; così come non lo è non conoscere la tonalità di tendenza del momento &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt; Sono piuttosto sicuro che quello non sia neanche un colore &gt;&gt; </p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Sono piuttosto sicuro che quello non sia neanche un colore &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Fingerò di non aver sentito una tale oscenità &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec fece cenno al cameriere di portargli il conto &lt;&lt; sicuro esista? &gt;&gt; continuò imperterrito</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Devo sicuramente aver fatto qualcosa di profondamente malvagio in un'altra vita, per essere circondato da gente priva di senso estetico come voi &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo mise una banconota sul tavolo e si alzò riprendendo a camminare &lt;&lt; ehi! &gt;&gt; ritorse subito &lt;&lt; non puoi biasimare chiunque non abbia gusti stravaganti come i tuoi &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Preferisco il termine raffinato &gt;&gt; lo corresse subito Magnus</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Piuttosto direi eccentrico &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Disse il ragazzo dalle magliette monocromatiche &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec lanciò uno sguardo alla sua maglietta - rigorosamente nera e un po' troppo stropicciata - ed alzò le sopracciglia &lt;&lt; cosa te lo fa pensare? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Sul serio? &gt;&gt; ritorse l'altro con una punta di scetticismo nella voce &lt;&lt; sono un fashion addicted, pasticcino, posso indovinare l'abbigliamento di una persona dal tono di voce e, la maggior parte delle volte, anche dal suo intimo &gt;&gt; fatto una piccola pausa &lt;&lt; non che cosa mi dispiaccia &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Un .. cosa? &gt;&gt; disse Alec sempre più accigliato</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Fiorellino, dovresti aggiornarti sai. Quanto meno per dare l'illusione che appartieni effettivamente a questo universo triste e grigio &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Non conoscere la terminologia dell'alta moda non fa di me un disadattato &gt;&gt; rispose con disappunto</p>
<p>Magnus sospirò &lt;&lt; Qual è invece il secondo punto? &gt;&gt; domandò all'improvviso</p>
<p>Alec corrugò la fronte &lt;&lt; come? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Prima, quando ti stavi nobilmente battendo per la causa dei pantaloni dalla dubbia tonalità, hai iniziato un elenco di motivazioni. Ne hai citato solo una però &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo seguì il discorso di Magnus e si morse l'interno guancia pensieroso &lt;&lt; punto secondo &gt;&gt; riprese qualche istante dopo &lt;&lt; non ho mai detto di essere etero &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Magnus rimase in silenzio, costringendo Alec ad arrestare la sua marcia e tendere l'orecchio in attesa.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Interessante &gt;&gt; disse poco dopo l'uomo.</p>
<p>Alec sentì le guance imporporarsi e abbassò subito il capo riprendendo a camminare lesto. Lanciò poi uno sguardo in fondo alla strada ed individuò la folta chioma corvina di sua sorella Isabelle che gli stava facendo cenno con una mano.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Molto interessante &gt;&gt; continuò Magnus</p>
<p>La sua voce roca provocò in Alec una serie di brividi lungo la schiena.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Io uhm .. &gt;&gt; provò a dire &lt;&lt; dev-uhm.., devo proprio andare &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Magnus si schiarì la voce &lt;&lt; è stato un vero piacere, fiorellino &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Ehm .., si &gt;&gt; disse Alec quando fu di fronte sua sorella.</p>
<p>Izzy inarcò le sopracciglia e provò ad avvicinarsi per origliare la conversazione, ma Alec fece un passo indietro dandole le spalle.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Il mio numero ce l'hai, pasticcino. Non farti scrupoli ad utilizzarlo. Sono sempre ben disposto ad intrattenere conversazioni interessanti con sconosciuti sicuramente sexy e dall'abbigliamento ordinario &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec arrossì nuovamente ed incurvò la schiena &lt;&lt; devo andare &gt;&gt; ripeté prima di infilare nervosamente il cellulare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni.</p>
<p>Si voltò poi verso sua sorella, la quale lo stava fissando dal basso verso l'altro con le mani incrociate sul petto e un piede che picchiettava frenetico sull'asfalto &lt;&lt; chi era? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il ragazzo alzò le spalle &lt;&lt; nessuno &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Isabelle corrugò il fronte e gli si avvicinò &lt;&lt; non me la bevo. Inizia a parlare, fratellone &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa rassegnato iniziò a raccontarle ogni cosa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, non chiedetemi il perché ma alla fine ho deciso di approdare anche su questa piattaforma. In genere qui trascorro il mio tempo leggendo, ma alla fine mi sono detta, perché no? Perciò eccomi qui.<br/>Ad ogni modo, sarò breve (spero).<br/>Questa storia è chiaramente un AU, quindi, non contiene spoiler ed è già completa.<br/>La pubblicazione – salvo imprevisti ed impegni di vita quotidiana – avrà cadenza regolare, aggiornerò ogni giovedì.<br/>Sono profondamente legata a questa storia, è praticamente una parte di me.<br/>Ovviamente non vedo l'ora di conoscere i vostri pensieri e le vostre opinioni.<br/>Un abbraccio, Orihime.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>